Chocolate Covered Cherries
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Sakura has a box of chocolate covered cherries, but while sitting under a tree they start to disappear one by one. To solve this mystery she comes up with a plan and catches a certain lazy cloud watching Ninja...but who really catches who? Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This idea came to me when a friend of mine and I were sitting around eating dinner and talking about aphrodisiac. Read and Enjoy!

Sitting down under the tree so she could be alone with her small box of chocolate covered cherries, Sakura leaned against the tree trunk and opened the box. There were fifteen chocolate covered cherries in all. Closing her eyes she let out a small squeal of delight, because they were all hers. She'd specifically made her way to the edge of the village so no one would ask her for one of her coveted chocolate cherries. Last time she'd specially sent for these, she'd only been able to eat one before Naruto, Tsunade and Ino had asked for one. Then when she'd gotten away from them, and then Choji had found her, she swore his nose was just as good as Akamaru's when it came to food.

But not this time! She'd secretly picked them up and she'd high tailed it out of the village so she could eat them all to herself.

Shikamaru blinked open a lazy eye when he heard a feminine squeal. He was sitting high above his usual cloud watching spot, in the tree. He had been hiding from Ino when he'd situated himself up in the tree. He could have gotten down earlier since; Ino wasn't actively looking for him anymore, since he'd bailed out on helping her in the garden for her family's store. But the view was just as nice and he was just as comfortable, besides it would have taken too much effort to get down and if he'd just let himself drop he'd had to deal with bruises. So his best option was to stay on the tree branch. It had been rather peaceful and quiet, till someone invaded his spot with the high pitched squeal. He glanced down and the first thing he saw was pink.

_Sakura,_ he thought watching her. She was the only person he knew with bright pink hair. He absently wondered what she was doing all the way out here when he spotted the chocolate covered cherries. A smirk formed on his face. Moving quietly he stopped at a lower branch and quickly stole a cherry while her eyes were still closed.

Sakura opened her eyes, smiled and her hand stopped midway to the little box of chocolates. One was missing. Frowning she looked around, nope no one there.

_It's just one anyways,_ she thought shrugging her shoulders and picked up a cherry and popped it into her mouth. _It must have fallen out of the box…yummy…so good._ She closed her eyes and took her time enjoying the candy before swallowing and reaching for another. Her eye twitched as she noticed three more were missing, leaving ten in the box.

"Alright," she muttered scowling. "I know for a fact that those three were right there. There is no possible way they could have rolled away." She once again looked around but found no one there.

Shikamaru grinned as he popped all three cherries into his mouth, leaning against the tree. He wondered how long it would take her to notice that someone was in the tree, and if she did noticed he wasn't sure how safe he was.

Sakura picked up two more cherries and munched on those as she kept her eyes open scanning the area around her. Hearing a noise to her right, she turned sharply and carefully went over the rolling field. Nothing was there. "Must have been a rabbit or something," she muttered going back to box of cherries and letting out a frustrated yell, "Damn it!"

Three more cherries were gone, leaving only five left. "This is getting ridiculous," she muttered an idea forming in her head. Leaning against the tree trunk again she popped one of the chocolate delights in her mouth and closed her eyes, leaving one slightly open so she could catch the perpetrator.

_Gotcha,_ she thought chewing on the cherry as a hand reached down and grabbed a cherry. She knew whose hand it was too. Of course she'd originally thought it a little odd when she didn't see Shikamaru sitting in his normal spot but she'd only been focused on being alone to eat her candy. She'd never thought he'd be hiding in the tree. _Well two can play this game._

Sakura opened her eyes and let a small gasp escape her lips. She had to keep up pretense. "This tree must be haunted," she muttered loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. Picking up one of the cherries, leaving two in the box, she licked at the chocolate coating.

Shikamaru's breath caught as he watched the small pink tongue clean the chocolate layer off the cherry. He stifled a groan when the chocolate layer gave way, letting some of the cherry juice slide down her fingers. He damned near fell out of the tree

Sakura smiled as she slowly licked the cherry juice from her fingers. She was enjoying this. Once she was done licking the juice off her fingers she placed the cherry on the tip of her tongue and made a pleasurable sound before picking up another one. _Serves him right,_ she thought doing the same with the second to last cherry she'd picked up.

Shikamaru was biting his lip to keep quiet but when she moaned he actually fell out of the tree. He landed on his back in front of her. Sakura made a startled sound when he fell and she frowned.

"Shikamaru," she asked the cherry in her hand now forgotten as the sticky juice slide further down her fingers. "Are you alright?"

He noted that there was not real surprise of it being him taking the cherries and he realized she must have known. Then it clicked, she'd been teasing him. _Alright,_ he thought slowly sitting up, his eyes, melting with desire, holding her to the spot leaning against the tree. _If she wasn't to play that way, I'm game._

Sakura couldn't move she knew she should get up and run away. The look he was giving her made her breath hitch. And her brain was saying Danger, Danger, Danger! But she wasn't listening; she was frozen to the spot as he crawled on hands and knees closer to her. She watched him sit back; trapping her ankles underneath him and his hand grabbed hers, the one she was still holding the cherry in. Her eyes widened as his tongue flicked out catching the cherry juice. She let out a surprised gasp as he pulled her fingers into his mouth, sucking off the juice and removing the cherry from her fingers.

"Shi…Shikamaru, what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. She had meant for it to sound angry, but her body wasn't cooperating with her mind.

He gave her a sideways smile as he left go of her hand. "I was just being helpful," he replied. "Wouldn't want you to be putting on a show and not tell you how enjoyable it was."

Her mouth went dry, was he serious? Of course they were older now and she knew what she'd been doing but she didn't think he was even remotely interested the opposite sex, much less her. He'd never been much interested in any of the women in Konoha, but then there was a first time to be wrong…completely wrong if the bulge in his pants was telling.

While she sat there stupefied he reached over for the last cherry and popped it into his mouth. That shook her out of her thoughts, her lips pursed together and her eyes gave him a death glare.

"That was the last cherry," she stated calmly, not betraying on how angry she was. Those were her chocolate covered cherries, and he'd eaten half the box. "You better pay for those."

Shikamaru's eye brow rose, as he moved the chocolate covered cherry around in his mouth. "Alright," he said leaning forward and capturing her lips, pushing half the cherry into her mouth. Sakura couldn't move, but when his lips meet hers, she melted and kissed back. The cherry completely forgotten, as she was lain back in the grass as Shikamaru settled down on top of her.

"Will this be enough payment?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.

"Humm," she agreed, then did some nibbling of her own.


End file.
